


Tamaru!

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon, F/M, Genderfluid Fujioka Haruhi, Haruhi fujioka - Freeform, Minor Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, fujioka - Freeform, haruhixtamaki, hostclub, i am great story teller, its canon deal with it, like it pls, mori is weird, ouran, so is kyoya, suoh - Freeform, tamaki is hot, tamaki is the best, tamaki suoh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tamaki x Haruhi.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ouran, Ouran High School Host Club





	Tamaru!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And we want to thank you!  
> From the bottom of our hearts!  
> ''Ouran Host club is where the schools handsomest boys with way to much time on their hands entertain beautiful young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands,'' ''Just think of it as a playground for the super rich and beautiful.''

The host club would, apparently, be closed today because Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey and Kyouya want to talk to Haruhi and Tamaki. For once Haruhi has no clue what they want to talk about and as always Tamaki doesn't really know either. 

''So. We need to talk to you guys.'' Hikaru and Kaoru pointed at Haruhi and Tamaki who just nodded.

''Do you know what they want, Senpai?'' Haruhi looked to Tamaki who looked back and shrugged.

''No. Do you?'' 

''No.'' Haruhi sighed. Tamaki and Haruhi were led to a couch facing opposite the other members. 

''Maybe its just some club meeting we forgot about.'' Tamaki pulled Haruhi close towards him and reassured her. Geez, if you didn't know Tamaki and Haruhi, you'd think they'd already be a couple. 

''Oh, alright!'' Haruhi smiled. Tamaki smiled back. 

''Ahem.'' Kyouya cleared his throat, effectively getting the two teenager's attention.

''Well? Spit it out!'' Haruhi snapped at Kyouya. Haruhi was getting bullied again and not in the best mood, meaning she didn't want to talk to anyone except Tamaki.

Kyouya wanted to make the two realise their feelings for each other. Mori and the others just went along with it. 

''Haruhi, how do you feel towards---,'' Pausing for dramatic affect. ''Tamaki?'' 

''Well I..don't really know how to explain it.'' Haruhi trailed off.

''Well what happens when your around him?'' Hikaru asked. 

''I..I get this weird feeling in my stomach and I feel jittery and happy.'' Haruhi explained. 

''Whoa! You get that too?!'' Tamaki looked at her with surprise and awe.

''Do you?!?!'' Haruhi asked.

''Yeah!'' 

''Awe! Tama-chan and Haru-chan love each other!'' Honey smiled and hugged Usa-chan closer to his chest.

''WHAT!?'' Tamaki and Haruhi shouted at the same time, looking at all the club members. 

''It seems you two have taken quite an affection to one another. Those feelings are called love. You morons.'' Kyouya pick up his glasses which were falling off his nose. 

''I'M NOT A MORON AND MAYBE I DO LOVE TAMAKI ALRIGHT?'' Haruhi got angry which was because her bullies called her a moron and an idiot. None of the host club knew this though. She stood up, knocking down a chair that was next to the couch.

''Hey, calm down.'' The twins told her. 

''Sorry.'' She sat back down and cuddled next to Tamaki. She whimpered and cuddled closer. She usually wouldn't let it get to her but they had said horrible things about her mother and her father. They, surprisingly, had said mean things about Tamaki as well but it was mostly just about their 'relationship'.(which to haruhi, at the time, was still friendly) 

''Maybe I love her too..just..stop making her sad and angry. She's clearly not in a mood to speak to anyone.'' He could feel Haruhi's angry and wet tears on the side of his uniform. She didn't know why she was making a big deal about it. Was it because they were not only saying bad things about Tamaki but the rest of her friends too? Yeah. 

''S-Senpai..it'd be better if I left the host club.'' She mumbled into his uniform.

''LEAVE?!'' Tamaki exclaimed.

''Yeah. I don't want any of you to be hurt by me anymore. They said mean things Tamaki, they did..such mean things.'' She whispered. 

''W-who?'' He asked, completely ignoring his friends and turning his attention to the brunette. 

''The bullies. If I leave and you pretend I don't exist then everyone is happy.'' She stood and brushed herself off.

''But we're not and I know you don't want to leave either!'' Tamaki cried. ''I'd take any bullying any day for you!'' Tamaki hugged her. 

''Thank you.'' Haruhi said, taking herself out of the hug and capturing his lips.

''Tamaru!'' The others cheered.

\--

Yeah this is a one shot.

I didn't mean for it to get dark.

I'm sorry.


End file.
